


Ancient Chinese Magic

by InebriatedNeesan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Claiming first fic to feature this pairing, F/F, Hidden Crosshares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InebriatedNeesan/pseuds/InebriatedNeesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Glynda Goodwitch has her eyes on May, the sniper of Team BRNZ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient Chinese Magic

Glynda Goodwitch liked to think she kept well abreast of the goings on inside Beacon. Her position afforded her awareness of the dealings of the staff, but she also kept fairly aware of the affairs of the student body as well. It's not that she found amusement at knowing the business of what the students did in their private moments outside of class, everyone deserved their privacy and some valued that quite highly. Some students had more to hide than others and she knew that some of those secrets had their proper reasons for being hidden. However sometimes things left unchecked could bloom into serious trouble.

Dealing with hormonal teenagers was one issue, but add in their high adrenaline lifestyle, their close proximity with each other, the odd gambling problem that came with aforementioned adrenaline junky teenagers, the presence of large quantities of dust and you had a breeding ground for all sorts of odd behaviors, problems and an increased chance of explosions. It was all to keep the students from potentially hurting themselves, others, or the school at large. She couldn't stop every single fight, argument, shoving match, or incident of bullying in the school but she could stop the worst from happening.

Listening to the rumor mill was an annoying but necessary part of this. She knew most rumors were utterly baseless, more formed from spite or simple dislike of whoever the subject of said rumor was, and many more were only tangentially related to truth. There was however the rare rumor that was true or close enough to the truth that it required her attention on the matter.

Glynda thought that she was rather good at filtering out the wheat from the chaff among student rumors and finding the ones that were of true importance. Every time she found one of these rumors she always filed them away in the back of her mind to be considered over and deciding if they required her to intervene on some matter.

The rumors she disliked having to keep some level of attention on were the various romances of the students. She was not truthfully against the students having relationships, she thought that it helped form a good basis of support among the teams and strengthened bonds between them. As long as they kept them from interfering with their studies that was. The reason she had to keep track of them was the chance of the occasional bad breakup causing serious trouble and in the situations where it was markedly one sided. 

She had already made note to keep an eye on Miss Nikos in the future.

She also found herself cursed by this ability on more than a few occasions that left her wishing she did not actually know what she had learned. The rumor involving an alleged purchase Miss Adel had made and the following rumor that the purchased item was now being worn by Miss Scarlatina was one such example. Even if it did offer the perfect explanation for Miss Scarlatina's recent squirming and stammering in her classes.

Another such rumor was one that vexed her heavily. Somehow the majority of the female student body had gotten together in secret and held a vote without her knowing when or where it took place. Such a matter should have easily been noticed by her, more so when she later learned that several women from the staff had been present at the vote. It was not like she would have had much to add to the matter voted on but she felt she should have at least had knowledge of the occasion. She would simply have to make do it being decided 'It's not gay if it's Yang Xiao Long.'.

Glynda considered all of this while looking out a window into the courtyard below her and the huntress currently making a valiant attempt at not being seen by the nearby members of another team of huntresses. The festival had brought hunters and huntresses from all over Remnant and the current subject of her gaze was one such student. 

Glynda recalled her as being from one of the Vacuo teams. Red hair, red white jacket, beanie over one eye, and the curious trait of being the subject of a fair deal of interest from a number of female students. Running through her mental catalogue, Glynda came up with the name of Team BRNZ's sniper, May Zedong.

A number of odd rumors had come up concerning the young huntress since her arrival at Beacon and Glynda had followed them with a mild interest. According to what she had heard the young sniper had drawn the attention of a number of women and if the rumors were true she had begged off and in some cases flatly run away from the interested women. Something about the ease in teasing her as well as her apparent refusal to outright tell the women 'No' had made her an enjoyable target among her fellow students.

Glynda did not consider herself a woman ruled by her passions, but she would also not be foolish enough to consider herself a frigid one either. She had the pleasure of the company of a few women in her time as a student and even now as instructor she had been able to make the time for an occasional late night in the company of another. She had usually met with other women in the city, but the festival had made for good memories with an instructor from another school.

In these cases however it had always been with a woman of her own age or near enough to it. She had strong reservations about student-teacher relations and had even dealt with one such situation years ago here in Beacon. Even with such reservations she had to admit that the young woman had some how drawn her attention as well. Something about her visibly considering what was being offered every time she was confronted by a flirtatious woman before just as visibly trying to fight off her own thoughts.

Much like she was doing now that the huntresses down in the courtyard had found her.

Glynda continued to fight with herself over her feelings on the matter of the young huntress as she watched the woman in question stumble her way through a conversation with the other huntresses that surrounded her. The young woman's body language clearly emitted a look of anxiousness as she was blatantly flirted with, but the Beacon Professor could clearly see just what it was. Not disgust, not refusal, and despite her unease she could still make out the small signs of interest. A confused, reluctant interest to be sure but an interest all the same.

Glynda had seen the signs in others before. Young women coming to terms with their attraction to other women, thoughts and feelings they had not considered before. In her time as instructor she had even given advice to the odd student or two that had nowhere else to turn to for help.

As she watched the young huntress try to beat an escape from the women around her she came to her decision. She would just have to tell herself that it was for the best that she was not a Beacon student.

Beating a determined path to the courtyard that sent all in her way scattering to make room, Glynda arrived at the entrance to the courtyard currently holding one very nervous looking May Zedong and several flirtatious huntresses. Time to put her plan into action. Taking a single step into the courtyard she put on her usual aura of command she used when addressing students. After so much time it really was not even second nature to her.  


"Just what is going on here?"

That single question got Glynda the results she desired. The assembled huntresses snapped to attention and turned to focus on the angry looking professor that just appeared. One of the previously flirtatious huntresses attempted to work out some excuse or another but was rapidly spoken over before she could get further than a second stammering attempt at a sentence.

"What I see here are several students harassing a visiting student and I will not turn a blind eye to this." Seeing the protest already forming on the lips of the woman who was brave enough to speak out first, Glynda moved to cut her off before she was able to give voice to it.

"I don't care to hear what excuses you make. Just get back to your dorms this instant and I'll consider not pursuing further punishment for you." With a quick stomp of her foot the gathered huntresses began to scatter back to their dorms rather than incur the wrath of Glynda Goodwitch. Turning to watch the young women beat a hasty retreat she chose her moment to strike.

"Miss Zedong correct? You stay." As commanded the red haired sniper stopped before she could get halfway to the exit. Turning a nervous gaze to the imposing Professor Goodwitch, the young marksman awaited what she was sure would be some horrible fate dealt down by an unforgiving god.

Waiting until the other huntresses had all left the Professor crossed her arms over her chest and marched over to the nervous woman. "I believe we have something important to discuss. You will come with me to my office this moment." Keeping her eyes locked on the one eye not covered by May's beanie, Glynda watched her visibly try to work out what the professor was referring to. 

After a brief pause May had gathered herself and was already trying to find a way to escape the newest situation she was in.

"Ma-"

"My office. Now."

"Yes ma'am!"

Leading the way back to her office with a docile May in tow, Glynda mused to herself that it was surprisingly easy to control someone, if you asked them kindly enough.  


A brief walk later and Glynda was gesturing a nervous May into her office.

"Take a seat Miss Zedong."

As the young huntress-in-training stepped past Glynda, she took the chance to covertly look her over. The slightly guarded posture, the very light blush on her face as she was ordered inside, the figure she couldn't quite hide under her usual baggy clothing and Goodwitch knew at that moment that she would make the sniper hers.

"Now Miss Zedong, I have brought you here to discuss some troubling rumors regarding yourself and the female body of the school..."

The door to the office shut with a muted click.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Two hours later the door to the office quietly opened and two figures walked a slow path through the school to a certain professor's personal quarters. One of the women trailed three steps behind the other, the re-purposed belt now serving as a leash as she was led through the empty halls praying to every god she knew of that no one would see them.

The door to the Professor's quarters were opened after the unseen journey and with a light tug the woman was led inside, the door closing behind her and welcoming her inside with promises of the night and pleasures to come.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

The morning came to bring a warm glow over the school of Beacon.

In a quiet bedroom a woman was seated on the edge of a bed she had shared with another the previous night. After slipping on her shoes she stood up to a give a last once over of her appearance and checked her hair in a nearby mirror. Pleased with how she looked she turned to face the woman still laid out on the bed, her face buried deeply in her pillow.

She had felt the woman shift into wakefulness when she had been putting on her shoes and knew that she was merely trying to avoid her as well as she could when in the same bedroom. She gave the woman pretending to still be sleeping a light pat on the rump. "I'm leaving now, but I expect I'll be seeing you later today."

The woman on the bed shifted just enough to show a single eye and mustered the most baleful glare she could through it. Despite the amount of power in that look her tormentor continued on unabated. "Such a mean look. You certainly didn't have such an unhappy expression during the night." The figure on the bed gave an embarrassed groan at the others playful tone.

With a hum of amusement she reached down to pick a pair of lacy unmentionables off the floor and held it to her own face. With a long, deep inhale she grinned behind the cloth in her hand. "I think we'll have to work on fixing your attitude." Slipping the cloth into her pocket she started towards the door, a sway in her step with the woman behind her protesting the theft of her clothing. "Tonight, one hour after dinner. It won't matter how you dress, your clothes won't be staying on for long." Turning back to make sure she had the other woman's attention she continued. " And don't put on a different pair. You'll get them back if you're a good girl." Giving the woman on the bed one last smouldering look she lowered her voice to a purr. "I'll be checking. Understood?" The other woman gave a low, grumbled response before the smallest nod answered her. With a smooth grin forming over her face she bent down to pick up the last article of her clothing left on the floor.  


"Have a good day then."

The door was pulled shut and the red faced woman on the bed gave a moan of dismay that she had let herself fall for the others tricks. Reaching up to feel at her throat she cursed herself as she thought of how she would hide the mark the belt had left there.

"Dammit all." 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Running her fingers over the scrap of cloth in her pocket as she moved through the hallways of Beacon, the new owner of the pair of black lacy panties smiled to herself. She amused herself with thoughts of last night and how easy it had been to lure in her prey. Some women just didn't know what they could really want until you offered it to them. With a last fond pat for her newest trophy she removed her hand from her pocket, slipped her beanie back over her head and down over one eye.

May Zedong thought about the bright future that was now laid out for her time here at Beacon. With Professor Goodwitch in her pocket as it were, she could freely turn her attention back to the number of other admirers at the school she could now pursue without looking over her shoulder.

It was time for Beacon to take part in a cultural revolution.  


\-----End----

**Author's Note:**

> A thread or two back in the RWBY general on /u/ an anonymous user made a game of posting various crack pairings and seeing what the people in the thread could come up with as names for them. Glynda/May was one of those pairings and someone mentioned the name 'Ancient Chinese Magic'. This fic came up as a result of that name tickling my fancy. As a side note later in that same thread the pairing came up of May/EVERYONE and someone put forth the name 'Cultural Revolution' which is where the last line came from.
> 
> I had originally tried writing up a whole conversation in Glynda's office but after several re-writes I just could not make it sound right or flow how I wanted so now it's up to the reader's imagination unless I can revisit it and make it actually work.


End file.
